Becoming Mrs Darcy
by Little Falcon
Summary: When death comes calling, his bride must answer. When her skills are again needed, Elizabeth must decide which is more important.
1. Old Friend

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Okay, can I just say… I'm so in love with the movie! I was so obsessed that I even read the book and its sequel. This story is based according to the movie of course but I'll be incorporating details that were in the books._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 _ **Prologue: Old Friend**_

She glared at the canopy of their wide, grand bed as it grew blurrier by the second. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she listened to the horses gallop away from their estate into yet another battlefield. Elizabeth tried blinking repeatedly to clear her vision but it seems that the fever is getting the better of her. This was the first time that she felt ill enough not to join her husband into skirmish with the unmentionables. Although she did try to persuade her better half that she was able, Mr. Darcy knew her better. "This will be the first time where I cannot be with you to watch your back," Although against the unspoken rules of refinement- a married woman must never again hold a blade, Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy realized that he would be restraining a great part of his wife's being by taking away her sword. Thus, he didn't. And much to the people's suppressed surprise, the couple has been one of the greatest force against the unmentionables ever since.

"I'd rather stay longer until you recover, my love," his dark eyes reflected a worry she has never seen before.

"The dead will not wait for me to recover, or to eat all of the living's brain in that household, dear husband," she gave the faintest smile and touched his cheek. "I am a bride of death. Death will not betray me by letting me die over a cold,"

"You forget that you are my bride as well," he kissed the back of her hand tenderly and looked into her eyes. "As such, I am allowed to worry for your well-being over others,"

Her heart melted at such words, the ever so stoic Mr. Darcy was now shamelessly, openly declaring his affection. Married for five years already, Mrs. Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy still cannot get used to such endearments. "My dear, you are a Colonel first before you are my husband. The people of London need you more than ever," For five years, Mr. Darcy had never won an argument she has started. A smile lifted his lips as he willingly surrendered to her logic.

Not long after, a young physician came to examine her condition. After being given her medication, the new doctor informed her that he will just return the next day to check on her condition as he is also needed on a nearby estate.

By supper, the mistress of the Pemberley estate was feeling like herself again. The fever has broken and she was at her feet again. Wondering through the dojo housing their merged weaponry collection, she began to debate whether she was fit enough to join Mr. Darcy in battle before she sensed another presence in the room. Grabbing the nearest blade, Elizabeth unsheathed the samurai sword and assumed a battle stance. "Who's there?!" She demanded as she caught a shape in the shadows. With her other hand, she took the shuriken and threw it accurately at the intruder.

A man of oriental origins and a few years her senior stepped into the light. With his hands behind his back and his stance straight yet completely relaxed, he walked towards her and in between his fingers was the shuriken she just threw. "When the master told me that you gave your hand to a man, I simply cannot believe it. Even more so, when he told me that that man is a student of the Kyoto fighting arts," he stopped only when the tip of her blade was a few inches from him.

"Xiao! What are you doing here?" Releasing a sigh of relief, she sheathed her sword.

When he opened his mouth to speak, a maid unintentionally walked in. "Mrs. Darcy," she immediately took as step back when she saw the stranger. Looking at her mistress and the intruder, the poor girl sought any sign from Mrs. Darcy if the person was of any threat to her or the household.

"It's alright, Anne. He is a friend of mine when I was training in China,"

Doing a perfunctory curtsy, Anne informed her that supper was ready.

During their meal, Lizzie asked about their master and friends in China while also supplying details about her sisters and parents as well. "Xiao, I feel that it was quite rude of me to do all the talking. I apologize for my enthusiasm. I realize you sought me out for a reason,"

"I did, Lizzie," he looked at the lady sitting so elegantly on the head of the table of this grand estate yet somehow he still feels like he was looking at the ten-year-old her clumsily throwing weak punches and clumsy kicks. "But that can wait for tomorrow, I realize that you need rest as it is too late for this kind of conversation," Puzzled, she still agreed as she was again feeling faint. With that, they both retired to their respective rooms.

Absently stirring her warm tea, Elizabeth starred at the barely risen sun across the horizon as she stood in the drawing room. There was faint knock on the door before her butler announced the arrival of her dear friend. "Xiao, you woke up too soon. Join me for tea as the y are preparing our meal,"

Dressed in his traditional Chinese warrior clothes, Xiao looked so out of place in the Darcy's great library. "Not as soon as you have, I'm afraid," he watched their butler leave them to their privacy.

"I can't sleep well with my husband in the battlefield," she honestly replied as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Lizzie," he grabbed her hand as soon as she was finished pouring his drink. "I came here with the most urgent need of your skills,"

Retreating from his touch, she put down the teapot. "Please explain your purpose more so I may understand," feeling a bit wary, she put a distance between them and sipped her tea pretending to admire the view outside.

"Once, you were recognized as the best student of Master Pei Liu, the only one deserving enough to be called bride of death," he remained seated as he earnestly implored. "I came here because only you can help me. I can explain it all to you on the way for I just received a message that I am to depart immediately,"

"On the way to where? Never mind that, even if I see your purpose is noble. I still need to seek the approval of my husband regarding matters like these," she looked at him apologetically. Her vision started to go dim as her knees lost their strength. With the last ounce of her consciousness, she clung to the table.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I know you'll understand…" she barely heard his words as she fell to the floor taking the table cloth with her. The tea cups shattered as they hit the marble floor and immediately the maids knocked on the room to inquire.

"Don't…hurt…them," she begged before she drifted away.

Mr. Bennet found it strange that there was no butler outside the gate to open the door for him and even more so when no one answered the door when he knocked sternly. Immediately, he went around the house with a sword in hand. There he found all the staff unharmed but also unconscious but he found no signs of his daughter. "Lizzie?" He began checking every room and found the broken teacups in the drawing room.

Shaking the servants awake, he instantly inquired about his daughter. "Xiao Ran," he repeated the name in his head as he wrote a message to Mr. Darcy informing him of the situation. Not a few hours later, Mr. Bennet heard horses entering the estate grounds.

Apparently, the threat in that certain household was not as serious as the writer suggested. Mr. Darcy was already halfway towards the Hampshire when he received word that the unmentionables are already dealt with and that his assistance is no longer required. Without second thought, he urged his steed to turn back home.

Eager to see his ailing wife, he jumped off his horse and was however surprised to be welcomed by his father-in-law. "Mr. Bennet, I'm glad…"

"Did you receive my letter?" The older gentleman asked straightaway.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bennet. I have not received any letter from you. Is it about Lizzie? Is she well?" A foreboding feeling gripped his heart as he saw the color drained from Mr. Bennet's face. Without waiting for a reply, he went inside the house and called for his wife.

"She's been taken by a man who formerly sought her hand," His father-in-law was still looking at the mess in the drawing room for it was clear to him that Lizzie did not go without a fight.

His hand itched to draw his blade and strike at something. "Who is this man?" With the last reserve of civility, he asked with his gritted teeth and clenched jaw.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Soooo, what do you think?_


	2. Death

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Because the prologue received such awesome reviews, here is an early update for you guys. I love to hear your thoughts about this chapter as well._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 _ **Chapter 1: Death's Front Row**_

The dreadful creaking of wood all around her woke her up from, what she believed was, the longest sleep she ever had. Her vision was barely clear when she sat up. Immediately, her insides felt like they were tumbling. With a groan, the lady shook her head awake. It was only then did she hear the crashing of waves followed by the creaking of the wood again. Looking around, she knew she wasn't home then she saw everything was moving in a unanimous tilting motion. Instinctively, she reached for the concealed daggers in her stockings. There was some sort of relief to find them where they should be. Withdrawing her blades, she mastered her balance and was able to walk out of the swaying room.

The place was barely lit that she couldn't tell if it was night or day. Hearing voices on the upper deck, she squared her shoulders and opened the door only to be greeted by black sky, heavy rains, strong winds, blinding lightning and ear splitting thunder. Soon after, a tall wave came crashing down on the deck, water flooded everywhere and immediately she was soaked from head to toe.

"I suggest you stay below deck, missy! Tis' a rough one!" She barely heard someone yell. Although she was able to see a few dock hands pulling ropes and barking orders at each other, she can't tell who addressed her but whoever it was, his suggestion was logical. Her plan of commandeering the ship should definitely be delayed until the sea is calmer and the weather better.

Getting behind the wooden door, she pushed it close with her entire body weight. As the roar of the wind and waves was muzzled by the heavy door, she saw a figure standing at the end of the hallway. "Lizzie," through the dim light of the lamp in the dark corridor, she barely saw his face but she definitely know that voice. Not saying a word, wet warrior marched directly towards him, grabbed his shirt, and slammed his head against the wall with such intensity that the thud was heard almost throughout the ship.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your throat open right now," she growled as her cold dagger sat against his neck, almost too close. Blood trickled down his throat as she pushed the blade when she didn't hear a reply.

Xiao wanted her to see that he was no threat but when he saw the murderous glint in her eyes he began to step back. A deadly chill traveled down his neck as he watched her cut the distance in between them. Although he didn't bother defending himself, he had to restrain her hand as her dagger became dangerously close for comfort. "They… killed… him, Lizzie," he had to put his chin up so the cut won't go deeper than it already has.

"Who?"

With great difficulty, he met her gaze. "Master Pei Liu,"

Her dark eyes widened in shock as she stepped back and let him go. An iron grip constricted her heart. "You're lying," her master was one of the best martial artist in the land and he was undefeated despite his old age. When she left China years ago, she was sure that the old man would outlive her.

As one hand applied pressure on his bleeding cut, his right hand pulled something out of his pocket and offered it to Lizzie. Tears sprung from her eyes when she saw the wooden prayer beads, parts still covered in dried blood. Her hands shook and lost the grip on her daggers as she reached out to claim it. The wooden beads were uneven and some were even made from a different wood but it was smooth, proving that the poorly made rosary was well used. Her fingers fumbled to find the small chip on the 3rd bead, this she knew by heart because she made this for her master a long time ago. From the moment she gave him that rosary, she never saw him without it. In their training, the students were asked to steal the prayer beads from his neck as a test. No one ever succeeded in even touching it, not until this day.

Her tears fell to the already damp floor as she pressed the rosary to her chest. Her knees felt weak as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her chest felt so tight she couldn't breathe. Her throat felt so dry she couldn't speak. _No! No! No! This is not happening!_ Her mind screamed as her cries were drowned by the raging storm outside.

Xiao was unable to utter any comforting words as he saw Lizzie, the strongest woman he knows, utterly breakdown and become completely vulnerable. "Who?" After what seemed to be eternity, he heard her whisper with a cracked voice.

"I think it would be better if I first show you _why_ ," his eyes pleaded for her understanding as hers continued to mourn over the death of a great man.

It had been two days since he was without his wife and it was driving him mad. The only clue they had was that she was taken by a guy named Xiao Ran, a guy who formerly sought Lizzie's hand in marriage ten years ago. So many questions plagued his mind but the most persistent one is – why.

Sleep became impossible again, just like the night before. Mr. Darcy sought solace in the dojo with his samurai sword. Standing in the middle of the training room while holding his sword in front of him, he closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and attuned his senses.

Clearly, he heard the crickets in the garden, the creaks on the floor as the servants retreat to their rooms and the strong thump of the bamboo of his Japanese fountain. He cleared his mind as he listened to the beating of his own heart then his eyes snapped open as he heard a disturbance in the nearby bush. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled out his dagger from his sleeve. Not a second later, he threw it perfectly at the source of the commotion.

A figure jumped away from the bush just in time to avoid the dagger but not Mr. Darcy's katana. The sharp tip of the cold steel poised at her chest as he eyed her warily. She was definitely a foreigner with her slanted eyes and yellow tan skin. She also knows the deadly arts as he saw her expertly evade his initial attack and land soundlessly on the floor. "Are you with _him_?" This was hardly the proper question to ask first but it was what his instinct dictated.

Surprised by his inquiry, she looked at his eyes and pushed his blade away. "So _he_ has taken her then?"

"Where did he take her?" Venom seeped through every word as he again raised his blade. This time he pointed it at her face.

"Mei?" Their dangerous but short conversation was cut short when Mr. Bennet entered the dojo.

Not letting his eye off his prey, Mr. Darcy made no move to back down before he knows more.

Cautiously, Mr. Bennet walked towards the pair. "Mr. Darcy, this is Mei Lee, Xiao's betrothed," still, the younger man held his ground.

Desperate to end the danger, he then addressed the young woman. "Mei, Xiao's taken Lizzie. Do you know why?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line before she spoke. "Master Pei Liu is dead," her gaze traveled from Mr. Bennet to Mr. Darcy. "Defeated and killed in a duel against a master of the deadly arts,"

Shocked beyond words, Mr. Bennet took a step back. "It's… that's impossible," he said under his breath.

"Xiao believes so as well. He believed that the challenger used some underhanded trick to win," the lady calmly answered as she played with a strand of her long black hair.

"That's why he needs Lizzie- to fight with him," the worried father covered his mouth in disbelief.

Complete terror washed over his entire being as he realized his beloved wife is again thrown into battle without him at her side. "Where is he taking her?" He can hear his heart drumming in his ears as his hands craved to strike that deadly blade.

"If my information is accurate, they are already heading to the place where the plague first came to be," she nonchalantly watched as Mr. Darcy withdrew his katana. "How's your French?" Mei titled her head as she inquired.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _ **Read and review please…**_


	3. Broken Bonds

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Lots of great reviews again! Never forget that I love to hear from you, my dear readers. Remember more reviews means possible earlier update._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea. This is COMPLETELY fictional._

 _ **Chapter 2: Broken Bonds**_

Her eyes flung open as she felt the ship almost still for the first time in days. In a rush, she dressed and ran up to the deck. The dull cold light of the barely risen sun peaked through the grey clouds and the thin fog covering the port. 

"Is this… France?" Her brows furrowed as she tried to see through the cold morning veil. But despite her lack of visibility, she knows there was something definitely wrong about it. Except from theirs, there was not one ship nearby and not one person on the harbor.

"Ay, Missy," The captain blew his pipe as he eyed the eerie port. "We at Bordeaux," she was about to get ready to go when she noticed everyone around here was barely doing anything but stare at the pier.

"Aren't we going to…"

"We wait, Missy. We wait for your people to come," for some reason, she understood why they didn't want to set foot on that place earlier than they have to.

The dockhands almost threw their baggage off their boat and didn't wait for anything before they rowed back to their old ship. With their leery eyes and crooked smiles, they stared at the two as they paddled quickly.

Not a moment later, they heard several carriages arrive. "Right on time," Xiao watched 3 barouches stop a few steps from them. Wary sentinels sat beside the drivers as 2 of the wagons seemed to have all been filled with well-armed guards. In almost the same manner as their _accommodating_ dockhands, the guards tossed their luggage on the roof and insisted on leaving immediately.

Lizzie looked out the window and saw house and stores but no people. Of course, she didn't fail to notice the broken barricades and the dried blood almost painting the streets. "Unlike England, France had no time to dig canals or build walls and bridges. When the plague hit, most of France's military was almost exhausted because of war. Most of the aristocrats believed that they have enough people to protect them. When they realized how wrong they were, half of the population was already infected and there wasn't enough workers to build any decent defense against the undead," his dark eyes reflected the fields left fallow and the manors left empty.

"I fail to see how this tragedy has anything to do with our master," this was the first time they talked since the time she knew of their master's fate. The catastrophic doom of France didn't do anything to dull her thirst for revenge.

Xiao's gaze mirrored her hands tightening around her daggers. "It is _because_ France wasn't able to fortify their defenses that they didn't have time to send anyone to train in China or Japan or anywhere else for that matter," he met her eyes as she finally turned towards him. "They were desperate and when people are desperate, they do certain things," he shifted on his seat.

"Certain… things…" Lizzie repeated.

"Rich families started hiring soldiers for their own benefit, leaving the public unguarded against the unmentionables. Peasants were dying at their gates as they dined and danced in their fortified mansions. But like riches, these families began comparing their retainers. Who killed more? Who was stronger? Who would win against who?"

Bile rose to her throat as she listened intently despite the occasional gunshots every now and then.

"When they weren't contented with what they have, they began reaching out to great warriors everywhere- hiring them to work for them. I remember Master Pei Liu receiving such invitation,"

There was no need to hear how her master replied. Lizzie knew her master's principles- he would never fight for money.

"The same invitation was sent several times by the same family despite master's repeated refusals. Then, they sent someone to give the offer personally," he said this through his gritted teeth. "He challenged Master. This man, he was using the Kyoto deadly arts. When they fought, Master was behaving strangely. He was slow, he barely defended himself and he attacked inaccurately. When Master was defeated, he didn't have to kill him but he still did! HE WRETCHED MASTER'S HEART OUT OF HIS CHEST AND TOOK IT WITH HIM WHEN HE LEFT!"

Like an old wound torn open, she felt the pain of her master's death a hundred times over. Lizzie pressed the old prayer beads against her lips to muffle cries. Her tears weren't enough to wash all the blood away. Grief, hate, regret gripped her heart but revenge tainted her soul.

"I tried to challenge him too, Lizzie! I swear! But, Mei… she stopped our battle before it began. She told him that it wasn't fair fighting a man with a weak heart!" Xiao hit his knee with his fist as anger burned in his chest.

Lizzie regarded him through her tears. A few years ago, aside from her master, she was so sure that Xiao was the only person who can defeat her. But like a silent curse, Xiao's heart started failing him when he began sparring too much. In the end, even Chinese medicine cannot heal his condition.

"That family, they're one of the most powerful families in France right now. The Bonaparte Family,"

For a moment, she felt her tears stop building. "Bonaparte? _Napoleon_ _Bonaparte's family?_ "

"The head of the family is an illegitimate son of his. He decided to use his real father's name. Count Leon believed that the name carried power and fame; he wasn't wrong. Many aristocrats are by his side especially since Napoleon's legitimate heir now lies sick with consumption,"

For a while, both of them didn't speak for a while. Lizzie thought about all she had learned just this day. Now, more than ever, she missed her husband. He's the only person that can make her feel peace despite all the chaos. In the midst of all this uproar, she missed hearing his deep affectionate voice even if it was just to have him argue at something ridiculous. "I need to send my husband a letter," she brushed away the last of her tear.

"I'd rather have you not say a word to your husband to prevent him from getting involved," Xiao's reply was immediate.

"This isn't a negotiation, Xiao. Either I send him a letter or you find yourself another accomplice," Lizzie was determined and stern. More than that, he knew she wasn't bluffing. If there was one woman in the France who can definitely work alone, it was Elizabeth Bennet.

"This person, Mr. Darcy, do you trust him?"

"With my life," she said in a heartbeat.

"Do you trust him more than you trust me?"

"Yes," she said in the same manner as she turned away.

The storm a few days back definitely provided an unwanted delay but no sane captain sails in that kind of weather. Upon set-sailing, Mr. Darcy insisted to learn everything about the situation his wife is currently in. The dock was still visible from where they were standing when they learned about Master Pei Liu's fate, France's current condition and the target for Xiao's revenge.

Mr. Darcy paced the deck as he realized how dangerous the situation is for Lizzie. More than that, he felt so helpless. Imagining his poor wife hearing of her master's gruesome demise and not being there to comfort her was enough to make him feel a thousand years old. "How much longer until we get there?" He turned his miserable gaze towards the helm of the ship.

"It'll take a week or more sir," the captain replied after looking at the weak winds blowing against their sail.

"There is something you must know," Mei twiddled her thumbs as she sat expertly on the rail of the ship as she watched Mr. Darcy stopped midway through his step.

"What is it?" Mr. Bennet inquired immediately.

"When Xiao left, he broke our engagement," she bit her lower lip and looked at her toes. "When I came to your house looking for Lizzie, I was only acting on instinct,"

"So aside from France, you have no idea what Xiao's plans are?" Mr. Bennet exasperated. "You realize France is not exactly a small country, right?"

"Yes, but France is not exactly filled with people. From what she told us, these wealthy families like to celebrate,"

"Yes?"

"We simply need to find the place that still hosts the grandest balls. If Count Leon is the man I believe him to be, he will definitely be there so will Xiao and so will Lizzie."

Mei gawked at the man for such quick thinking. "Paris it is then,"

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Sorry, I couldn't help it. Please remember this is a work of_ _ **fiction**_ _. Please read and review._


	4. Into the Abyss

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _So sorry for the delay, life got in the way hahaha! I was also thinking of a way to make the story more interesting to you guys. I always want to keep you interested, of course!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise but this story is my idea._

 **Chapter 3: Into the Abyss**

"So, where is Count Leon now?" Lizzie drummed her fingertips on her chin as her eyes mirrored the scenery sliding hastily from the carriage window.

"He has several properties in France and he moves around a lot but I have informants that will send a message once he's sighted," Xiao stated honestly. "We're almost there," as if on cue, she saw a massive gate and high walls surrounding a large estate.

"Whose property is this?" She remembered him sharing that only the wealthy are saved when the plague was at its worse. Immediately, bile rose to her throat as she realize she was about to meet one of the people that condemned the poor to die.

Her companion cleared his throat before he spoke. "My friend, the Count of Saint-Leu, Louis Napoleon Bonaparte former king of Holland and brother to the French Emperor, Napoleon Bonaparte," he declared with his chin held high.

For a moment, Lizzie stayed silent in utter shock. "You work for THEM?!" She spat disgustedly as she looked at him from head to toe. Back when they were training in China, she had the highest respect for this person second only to their master. Never in her wildest imagination did she ever think that Xiao would be a person who will fight for money.

Her reaction was expected as he did mention disturbing facts about French aristocrats although; he was expecting her to be at least surprised to be in audience with such a prominent figure. "Lizzie, he's different from the rest. I wouldn't have agreed to work with him if he was the same as everyone else," his eyes gestured for her to look outside.

Upon entering the well-fortified walls, she saw peasant huts built near the fields and servants sharing a meal under the shade of a tree. The estate was so vast that there were plantations and fields all protected by the wall. Then at last, their carriage came to a halt in front of a great manor. The grand doors opened and several butlers walked towards their barouche to open the door while soon after a man probably as old as her father approached them with a welcoming smile on his wrinkled face. "Xiao, my dear friend, I am glad to see you still in one piece!" The old man shook his hand and patted his back.

Lizzie stood silently watching the two exchanging their friendly pleasantries. "It was in my understanding that you braved zombie infested fields and raging seas to bring with you a most formidable warrior," the Count finally acknowledged her presence as he eyed her hesitantly.

"Indeed Count, this is Ms. Elizabeth Bennet. The most deadly warrior I have ever met," Xiao proudly declared.

Whether it was force of habit or completely intentional, Lizzie re-introduced herself. " **Mrs.** Elizabeth Bennet- **Darcy** , your grace," she caught glimpse her companion's clench jaw as he didn't say a word.

As soon as the introduction was over, they were invited to lunch straightaway. It was when her knife was halfway through slicing her tender steak when she decided to finally ask. "Forgive me, your Majesty but why are you helping us? What good will it do you to aid us in our treacherous endeavor?"

Xiao's eyes grew a bit bigger as he heard her speak so openly to the French prince. The prince himself, however, was unfazed. If anything, he was a bit amused by her forthrightness. "Bastard or not, Count Leon is still my nephew. However, it is because he is my nephew that I can't move against him. He is still my brother's child after all,"

Resting her wrist on the table, her eyes narrowed as she inquired further. "He ordered our master be drugged and killed when he refused to work for him. What do you have against him that you want him dead?"

"Lizzie," Xiao interrupted as she was becoming too casual.

Raising his hand to his worried friend, "No, it's quite alright, Xiao." Taking a sip of wine, the Count met her unrelenting gaze. "He has done things that I could no longer close my eyes to," with another sip of wine, he continued. "He began pitting his best guard against another noble's retainer, forcing them to fight only to stop when one is dead. For some twisted reason, aristocrats found the act amusing and began to follow his example. Now, people are dying for their entertainment," the wine glass in his hand broke because of his forceful grip. Butlers panicked to tend to his bleeding hand but he waved them away. "There were also instances wherein he took people from their homes only to infect them with the plague. He watched as a hoard of unmentionables ravage a defenseless soul," his blood stained the pure white table cloth. "I fear that if he remains breathing, he will devise a new way to torment the living," he turned away from her in shame.

Blood drained from her face as she listened to how low humanity has fallen. With every word, the furnace of her hatred for Count Leon roared louder. She gripped her silver as she stared at her half eaten steak. No longer feeling the need to eat, she wanted to begin their plan immediately. "So, what will I be? A widow? A mistress?"

Xiao gave her a boyish smirk that made her remember his old self. "No, Lizzie. I will never force you to be someone you're not. You will be a guard to the prince as well as be Marques," her eyebrow arched in surprise as he explained further.

The next day, Lizzie was again in a carriage. This time she was wearing a fancy gown and was riding with probably the second most powerful person in France, Count Saint-Leu. Her heart was slamming against her ribs as they got closer to the venue. She was uncertain if anyone will recognize her even if nobility from England were very rare. Also, she was unsure if the person she wanted, no, needed to meet was also attending.

The French prince was also accompanied by several guards aside from her. As they entered the grand ballroom, people stopped talking and stared at them intently. Lizzie kept her chin up as she felt their searing gazes directed at her. After a while, the celebration resumed and aristocrats began to approach her host. "Gentlemen, this is my family's friend- Marques Mercedes Rawdon of Hastings,"

Liz curtsied and offered her hand to be kissed by men flocking to be introduced. "Marques Hastings, welcome to France," one said and then others began to speak as well but she hardly responded to any as she began to feel light-headed.

"Where are your guards, Marques? Did you leave them by your carriage?" One count asked as if he was inquiring about a dog.

"I don't need one," she replied honestly as she sipped her champagne.

"Surely, you jest! Everyone needs a guard. Three at least,"

"Actually, I am a guard to his Majesty," The men stopped talking for a second before they erupted in laughter.

She had to admit, she did find the thought funny as no man would ever allow himself to be defended by a woman. However, she remembered a crucial part of their plan. _Lizzie, people MUST talk about you. Let them remember you in their talks and only then will Count Leon come to you._ _You MUST make an impression._ Inwardly sighing, she remembered why she didn't like going to balls. Somehow, she envied Xiao as he cannot attend the celebration in fear of being recognized by the enemy.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move. With her trained senses, she saw the shadow move. Without second thought, she withdrew her dagger strapped on her thigh and threw it straight at the shadow. The blade travelled a quick route in between a server's bent arm, a countess' fan and barely missing another aristocrat's head before it plunged into the undead's skull.

There was a moment of silence as people stared at Lizzie and the dead unmentionable before people began to panic and leave. Luckily, there was only one zombie in the party. However, the hall was almost empty as the aristocrats poured out of the place. There was, however, one person still in the grand ballroom with her. The one who barely missed her dagger.

"If I have you as a guard, I think I'll be saving a lot of money," The gentleman almost her age calmly walked towards her as he pocketed his hands. "Although, my pride wouldn't allow me hiding behind a woman," he stopped when he was at arms-length.

Somehow, she remembered her dearest husband when he spoke the same line. "Then your pride will be your downfall," she answered the same way as she did to him before.

"Quite right," the gentleman admitted his defeat with a smile.

"Marques Mercedes Rawdon of Hastings," she then remembered her manners and curtsied before offering her hand.

Her heart skipped and her breathing stopped as she heard his name. "Count Leon, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my lady," she wanted to take her hand way but it would be too conspicuous so she let him kiss it. As his lips touched her skin, she felt her skin crawl. Then, she was looking directly as her enemy's eyes.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _You know I like to hear from you. Read and review please…_


	5. A Test of Humanity

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Yes, I'm very late. I was trying to get the right elements of this chapter right. As always, please tell me what you think._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise but this story is my idea._

 **Chapter 4: A Test of Humanity**

As soon as the front door was shut, her knees lost its strength and made her collapse ungracefully to the marbled floor. It was only when she heard the sound of the carriage pulling away from their property was she able to release the breath she didn't know she was holding. Instantly, her stomach felt like it was turned upside down and inside out, her skin crawled as she remembered his cold lips touching her knuckles. Fiery rage filled her chest and made her breathing short and labored. Her throat felt dry as her tears felt like they were burning as they trickled down her cheeks. Clenching her fists, she pounded on the cold floor with all her might. Aside from the rage and revenge, what she felt more was profound guilt- she just allowed her master's killer kiss her hand and walk away unscathed.

"Lizzie!" Xiao emerged from the drawing room and immediately caught her arm before she injures herself. "You did well, Lizzie," he whispered to her hair as he held her close as she tried to struggle out of his embrace. Their host, Count Saint-Leu also came soon after and ordered the maids to take their distressed guest to her room and sent a physician for her as well.

Before breakfast was served, the butler delivered a letter with a familiar wax seal, the seal of the emperor Napoleon Bonaparte. Upon opening it, his fingers almost crumpled the parchment as he read on. "When you said she'll definitely be of great help to our cause, I didn't believe she'll be this effective," the old count said as he passed a piece of paper to his Chinese friend.

The letter wasn't from the Emperor Napoleon but it was from his illegitimate son, who now boldly claims to be the Emperor of France. "The fact that he uses this seal only confirms our belief that he is indeed in need of power," Xiao replied as his eyes skimmed through the contents of the letter. Just like Sir Louis, he almost tore the paper as he read on. "This isn't a _request_! He's almost commanding you..."

"…to what?" Lizzie walked in, sat on her designated seat and appeared to be as healthy as ever.

Trying to regain his bearings, he inhaled deeply before he responded. "Count Leon _invited_ his Majesty to lunch and he specifically mentioned to take you as well. He also used the seal of the emperor of France if _ever_ we feel the need to decline,"

"You are my guard. As he cannot invite you directly, he reluctantly includes me. But make no mistake, his attention will undoubtedly be on you," their gracious host reminded her as he drank his coffee. Lizzie clenched her fist on her lap as she tried to remember her purpose.

"This was our objective from the very beginning. Why hesitate now?" She said casually as she bit her toast.

"We didn't expect your meeting to be so soon," concern laced his words as he shook his head. "If you feel that you are not ready…"

"I was ready the moment I stepped out of your carriage," Lizzie held her chin up as she held her cutlery.

Her quick and stern answer didn't surprise him. In truth, that was what he expected for her to say but still he can't help but worry. "Then remember to leave Mrs. Darcy behind," he saw her inwardly flinch but he continued anyway. "Count Leon is no fool. One slip, that's all it takes for him to recognize you're not who you say you are. When that happens…"

She doesn't need to hear the rest. Failure wasn't an option for her. It never was. A few hours later, she was dressed like the marques she pretended to be and armed like the warrior she ought to be. As their barouche came to a complete stop in front of the estate almost as big as Price Louis', her heart slammed against her chest as her fingers itched to draw her blades. The butler welcomed them and led them to the drawing room.

"Uncle! So glad of you to come," Count Leon spoke. His tone was polite and unaffectionate. Then his beady eyes travelled to his only female companion. "Marques Mercedes, it's nice to see you again," her skin crawled as she saw his eyes look at her like some prized pig.

"And I, you, Count Leon," Lizzie curtsied with a pretty smile. "Still no guard?" She referred to the fact that upon their first meeting he had no nearby guard to fend off the unmentionable that came so close to biting him.

A smirk lifted a portion of his lips as he watched her closely. "We are in my estate, my lady. There is no safer place in France. Trust me when I say that not even a rat can come in here without my consent," he said proudly as he gestured towards the grand wall that surrounded his estate together with the platoons of sentinels defending the gate. "However…"

Lizzie and Prince Louis shifted their gaze from the window towards their host. "I am still at a loss for words, uncle," he saw with his legs crossed as he drank tea. "How did you ever procure such a valuable commodity?" He didn't even disguise his growing interest for the female warrior.

The older count replied with the story they both agreed upon. "The head of the Rawdon family of Hastings is a dear friend of him. When their family started succumbing to the plague one after another, their finances failed. I was the one who helped them get back on their feet and in show of gratitude, Mercedes was more than willing to protect me only until such time that I'm able to get more able-bodied guards,"

"Money then," Count Leon conveniently summarized as he waved his hand like it was nothing. "You gave them funds and they offered their services,"

"Dear nephew, I think it's more than just…"

"I want her," Even without looking, Lizzie can feel his searing gaze on her. "I can give you 5 battle-tested guards in exchange for her," he spoke like he was trading cattle for sheep.

"Count Leon, I'm flattered that you trust my skills but I am not sure I am an equivalent to 5 _champions_ ," she used the word to make him realize that she knows of his _other_ source of entertainment.

For the second time this day, a sadistic smirk lifted his lips. "No, I am definitely sure you are,"

"My dear, you are still a freewoman. Whatever you choose, I'm sure my nephew and I will understand it like true gentlemen," the prince nervously voiced out as sweat beaded on his forehead. She knew that if she refused, he would not take it against her.

This wasn't part of the initial plan but it was one of the worst case scenarios she'd given them. "If Count Leon requires my skills in battle, then I'll be honored to stand by his side," bile rose to her throat as she barely finished what she was saying.

"Perfect! I'll have your things sent here. I already have a room ready for you upstairs,"

Count Saint-Leu tried to delay his departure as long as possible but he can only do so much, especially if he wasn't invited to stay for the night. "Are you sure about this? If you want to go back, I can…"

"How can I turn back when we're so close?" She whispered as she escorted her to his carriage. "Everything will be alright and thank you," Lizzie watched their carriage grow distant before she turned back.

Standing in front of the enemy's manor, she felt completely alone. It was such an unfamiliar feeling as she always had Jane, her sisters, her dad or her husband watching her back in the battlefield. But today, they were seas and miles away and she has no one but herself. Fear started to take root in her as that gravity of that realization started seeping in. _Mr. Darcy…_ her heart automatically called.

"Ah, there you are!" She was suddenly jolted back to reality. "Come with me," her new host led her out of the mansion and into one of the barns in the estate. Daylight was almost gone so one of his guards lit the torches inside the shed. At first, all she could make out were the animals in the stables but as her vision grew accustomed to the lack of light, she saw three figures in the middle of the place.

With their limbs bound and their mouth gagged, the trio knelt on hay-covered ground. Their eyes were red and swollen as apparently they have been crying and pleading with their eyes for a while. There was a lady about her age wearing an expensive gown, her hair was a mess as her blue eyes continued to shed tears while she tried her best to beg through the rag in her mouth. Beside her is a kid, no more than 10 years old. Judging by the clothes he was wearing, she knew he was just a peasant's son. He struggled and struggled out of his ropes as his eyes didn't look at anybody. Then there was an older man probably as old as her dad. He was wearing the same uniform as the butlers in the mansion. Unlike the others, he didn't struggle out of his bonds but his tears silently shouted his plea for mercy.

"What is this?" Lizzie asked in horror as her feet felt like it weighed a ton as they approached them.

"Kill one for me," the count requested like he was requesting for a glass of water.

Her stomach felt like it plummeted to the ground as she felt her heart was at her throat. "Have they offended you in some way?"

"No, I just want to see one dead," his nonchalant tone left her speechless. He wanted one of these people dead for no reason at all!

Lizzie was not new to killing. In fact, she had her share of taking people's lives but they were people who threatened her life or someone close to her. These people were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Feeling his eyes on her, she automatically withdrew her blades to show that she's going to cooperate. By doing this, the 2 captives started trashing around desperate to keep their life.

Mentally, she counted the guards with him and outside the barn. The possibility of her getting to her target without getting killed was almost zero. Her attention was again turned towards the three captives. She had to end the life of one for a show of heartless loyalty. Her palms grew sweaty as she clutched her blades and walked towards them. With her trained eye, she saw a bite mark on one of the three. Without second thought, she plunged her dagger to the top of her skull in one quick strike.

"Hmm, I would've gone for the boy," Count Leon shrugged his shoulders and turned back to leave. "Oh, by the way, get dressed. I'm expected somewhere,"

Lizzie felt ten years older. In her head, she played the moments again and again. _She was bitten. I did her a favor, right? She_ _ **was**_ _bitten, right?_ Then she began questioning the facts, as she stood in the corner of the ballroom unable to join the festivity of yet another senseless ball. Although the other 2 prisoners were released eventually, she still can't erase the look of that woman's eyes before she ended her life. She knew it'll haunt her dreams day and night. _Was she bitten accidentally? Or was she bitten on purpose? Was that all just a test for me?_ She was in the middle of her reverie when she heard an older noble ask another.

"I consider dancing to be the first refinement of a polished society. Don't you agree, Mr. Gibson?" For the first time since she arrived, she found herself smile as she remembered the same question asked by her mother years back.

"No, every savage can dance. Why I imagine even zombies can do it with some degree of success," her heart stopped as she heard that voice saying that same reply. It was that tone of arrogance and confidence that can only belong to one person. Scared that her mind may be playing tricks on her, her gaze reluctantly rose from the floor to the face of the man who just spoke.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _As always, read and review please._


	6. A Tangled Web

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Okay, I've finally completed this story in my head hahaha. I have to confess I started this fic on impulse and without proper conclusion. But now, my muse has graced me with her presence. As always, I love hearing your reaction to this chapter._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 5: One Tangled Web**

She met his gaze and immediately all her defenses were down. Her heart was caught in her throat and her body stiffened. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again. Back to where she was safe, back to where she was loved, back to where she belongs. Barely remembering how to breathe, she bit back her tears before she made a step towards him.

"Ah there she is!" For the second time this night, her heart stopped for an ultimately different reason. It was Count Leon who called for her but her attention was focused on the man right on his tail as they approached. Black, short, curly hair, sun-kissed skin, medium built, ice blue eyes that almost appear white at certain angles, a scar on his right temple but what gave his identity away was the almost unnoticeable limp on his left leg- the only serious damage her master was able to inflict before he was cruelly butchered. Instinctively, her hand poised to reach for her hidden daggers as they came closer.

The moment she first entered the ballroom, she caught the attention of everyone in the room. Of course, being who she is, she remained completely oblivious to her effect on both men and women. Men desired her natural beauty and confidence but were intimidated by her unconventionality. Women envied her free spirit and effortless appeal so they chose to just pretend to ignore her – failing splendidly as they kept stealing glances at her.

Dressed in a simple gown, her hair worn up and even when she didn't bother concealing _most_ of her blades, in his eyes, she is still the most beautiful woman in the room. His chest swelled with pride that he can call such a woman _his._ His older companion had to remind him that he cannot just approach her as he may ruin all her plans and put all her efforts to waste. As she got closer, he caught the lack of luster in her eyes and immediately, he knew something was wrong. No longer able to contain himself, he introduced himself to one of the many ladies looking his way but only because she was the closest one to Lizzie.

In the corner of his vision, he saw her freeze when he spoke. For sure, she heard his voice. His heart started rattling in his chest as he held his breath, waiting for her gaze to meet his. When they did, his heart felt like it leapt miles high as his body grew warmer from within. His following words got caught in his throat as his body turned towards her direction and his right hand instinctively started to reach for her. How long has it been since he heard her challenging rebellious tone? Has it been days since he saw her angelic face? Has it been weeks since he last smelled her rose scented hair? When was it that he last touched her calloused hands? All he knew was that it was too long; long enough to make him go crazy consumed with thoughts of her. His hand stopped midway from reaching for her when another male called for her attention.

Without taking his eyes off her, he saw her body grew tense and her hand move towards her daggers. Whoever he was, his wife felt threatened and that was enough reason for him to intervene. Reluctantly, he turned away from Lizzie and towards the approaching duo.

With a quick step, he got in front of the two and _accidentally_ spilled his wine on one of them. "I apologize. I think French wine is stronger than I thought," the bigger one that was standing behind a while ago now stepped forward and glared murderously at him. Mr. Gibson, however, wasn't intimidated but of course he needs to appear weak so he stepped back and broke their volatile eye contact.

"Count Leon," Her husband's gallant intervention gave her enough time to regain her composure and rebuild her crumbling façade. Without sparing a glance at her unspoken hero, she approached them casually.

"Mr. Gibson, I see you've met Count Leon," an older woman wearing a grand gown and exuded a regal aura made her way towards the group while her 4 bulky guards were at her tail. In the corner of his eye, he saw the count stand a little bit straighter and his chin lifted a bit higher. Well, who wouldn't compose himself better when he is in the audience of the most powerful woman in the country anyway?

"Empress Josephine, I didn't know you were interested in events like these," Count Leon began as he bowed and kissed the empress' hand with his practiced grace.

"It's really not my cup of tea but I do need to go out once in a while," she received his show of respect cordially before she turned to another man. "Count Leon, this is one of my new guards-Mr. Gibson,"

"A new guard? I didn't know you were in need of another," the count openly looked at the neophyte from head to toe as if gauging his usefulness in battle.

"I am most fortunate that they came at the right time! A few days ago I was on my way to my other estate when a large pack of unmentionables appeared from the woods. At that time, my company was small because I didn't think that there will be that many horrid things around since it is still midwinter. Anyway, Mr. Gibson with his companions courageously fought them off!" The old empress shared enthusiastically, oblivious to the tangible tension in between each man.

"How lucky indeed," Count Leon repeated and then he remembered his manners. "Oh, I also procured a new guard!" The empress' gaze turned towards his huge companion. "Oh no, not him. He's Nicholai but he's been with me a long time he's just been away because of _business_ ," grabbing Lizzie by her arm, he pulled her almost forcefully to face the empress.

His blood boiled as he saw his hand on Lizzie's arm and he almost lunged at him, if not for the hand that held his shoulder and kept him steady. "Steady lad, remember we are here to _help her_ ," It was his father-in-law that whispered in his ear inconspicuously as he watched her step into her role perfectly.

"Marques Mercedes Rawdon of Hastings, your Majesty," Lizzie gave perfunctory curtsy.

"A woman? Not to mention a highborn? Have you lost your mind?" Surely, the empress wasn't the only person in the room thinking of the exact same thing.

"Oh, I assure you, she's more than capable of protecting me," a confident smirk lifted his thin lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The idea that came to her was so crazy but at the same time she knew this opportunity was not going to come again. "I would much rather give you a demonstration if you like. I'm sure Nicholai wouldn't mind a little duel," if he agrees, she can kill him without suffering any consequences even if there are witnesses. Then, killing the count will be so much easier.

"Don't worry, my dear. I do not condone the capacity of woman to defend herself or other people. I was just caught off guard that such a woman of rank would offer her services aside for herself," the empress quickly expressed regret. "In fact, I also acquired a female guard. She was with Mr. Gibson when they saved me. She can duel with you, just a friendly one of course. I don't want to lose another guard so soon,"

Her disappointment was the last straw. The barrage of emotions that crashed into her this day was too much for her. She suddenly felt too tired to care about anything. Her senses didn't absorb the information around her and her body just moved automatically.

Within minutes, it was over. Mei was lying on her back as her blades rest on both sides of her neck. Lizzie vaguely remembered dodging her attacks but not how she was able to defeat her in only a few moves. When she was finally able to realize what was happening, she was alone in the balcony with wine on her hand. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead as her stomach churned uncomfortably. She never missed home more than she does now. Suddenly, everything was becoming more complicated than planned. What she would give to be back home in Pemberly with her beloved husband by her side.

She didn't know if it was her or the wine but she felt really sick. Sick enough, that she had no time to run to the ladies' room to throw up. Thankfully, no one was below the balcony that time.

"Lizzie," he immediately went to her side as he saw her condition. Thankfully, everyone's attention was on another duel inside. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Don't come any closer," she said as she tried to seem better than she is feeling. Looking towards the expanse of the estate and not at her husband, she held onto the last scraps of her self-control. "I don't trust myself when you're near. I can't… I just can't," her voice betrayed her.

Mr. Darcy's heart broke as he watched her suffer a few feet from him and he can't do anything, not even comfort her in his arms. For a moment, he considered just dragging her out of the ball and away from France. But he knows his wife, and he knows she's fight with every ounce of her strength to stay.

"Marques?" Both of them were surprised of the count's sudden arrival and immediately wondered what he's heard. "You, my sweet angel, just won me this," instead of showing her, he walked around her and placed a grand ruby and diamond necklace around her neck. Lizzie touched the precious gem speechlessly. "It's yours, of course," his arrogant smirk was turned into a thin line as he saw another person in the balcony. "I didn't know you knew each other,"

"We actually just met," Mr. Darcy's gaze was still fixated at that blinding jewel around his wife's neck as he spoke. In a show of utter confidence, he reached for her hand and kissed it. "It was nice knowing you, Marques,"

Lizzie inhaled sharply at the feel of his sudden touch. Her heart melted as she felt his warm lips on her knuckles. She felt him squeeze her hand discreetly and held her hand a few seconds longer than usual before he withdrew. Even for just a few moments, she was able to regain the strength she thought she lost. "It is my pleasure, Mr. Gibson," she then watched him walk away.

"The empress is becoming troublesome. Maybe I should kill her," Lizzie's eyes widened in shock as heard the count declare so nonchalantly like he was deciding something so trivial. She even watched him wave at the empress from across the room. _This man needs to die immediately._ She returned his smile as she itched to drive her blade into his chest.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _You know the drill. Read and review please…_


	7. Secrets in the Dark

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _For some reason, I feel the last chapter didn't make an impact to you guys hahaha to be honest I was a bit disappointed but life must go on. Hopefully, this chapter will elicit a better reaction. Read and review please._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 6: Secrets in the Dark**

Sleep didn't come easily to her that night. Too much had happened in one day. Not to mention, her body seems to also not consent her to rest even for a moment. She remembered his face. The way his brown eyes looked at her- filled with adoration and satisfaction but at the same time, she saw worry and probably disappointment. Her fingers touched the knuckles that felt his lips. She then brought them to her lips. What she would give just to be back in Pemberly again. Her heart ached at the thought of how much time will it take for her to fulfill her revenge and finally come back home. Then, she began to doubt if she can ever go back to the way things were.

Looking out the large window of her room, lightning split the dark skies followed by ear-shattering thunders. The lush trees sway at the strength of the wind that continuously blew past the estate. As her tired eyes were about close, her keen senses picked up a kind of sound that made her jump out of bed and reach for her sword. It was faint but she was sure she heard it. She was, after all, trained to isolate the sound of her surroundings against a growl of a hungry unmentionable.

The mansion was barely lit with the torches and candlelight on the hallway. For a second or two the hall would be flooded with light because of the lightning but it was also followed but the roaring thunder. The guards were stationed on the gates and the possible paths any unmentionable may pass in order to get inside the manor.

Cautiously, she strolled passed them undetected as she investigated the source of that mysterious growl, that apparently only she can hear. The servants have turned in for the night, thus the manor was almost empty. It gave her the freedom to walk around and check each room. When she was almost sure that she was probably imagining things as almost all of the rooms were empty, she heard it again. It led her to a secret passage hidden behind a certain bookcase in the library. With every step, the growl grew stronger and clearer. Along the narrow hallway, she found a torch but it still wasn't enough to see anything aside from that is in front of her. With one hand on the torch and another on her sword, she took each step with trepidation. When she finally came to the end of the corridor, the growling stopped. Her light was almost engulfed by the darkness of the room. Wheeling around, Lizzie began to panic as the light became dimmer. As she moved around, she found her back against a cold wall. Her ragged breathing echoed in the dark room as she tried to calm her racing heart. Then, she heard chain links being dragged against the floor. It came from her distant right, then on her distant left, another near her right. As she turned towards the nearest source of the sound, she came face to face with an unmentionable. And if it wasn't for the bars in between them, she probably would've been bitten. A second later, Lizzie heard several growls around her followed by the banging of bars. "What…what is this?" she looked around and saw a dungeon filled with chained unmentionables.

"Please just kill me," Lizzie turned towards the one who was talking.

Her eyes widened in shock as that prisoner turned around. "What are you doing here?"

With his daughter's warning, Mr. Bennet was able to fortify his host's defenses for a probable attack against unmentionable and human alike. Satisfied with the fortifications, he finally had time to read the letter that was handed to him earlier by the butler. As his eyes scanned the contents, he called immediately for his son-in-law midway through his reading. Mr. Darcy broke into a run as he heard Mr. Bennet call for him in such a distraught tone. "What is it?" He was a tad irritated to find that his father-in-law wasn't in any dire situation that would cause him such distress. Without a word, the older warrior handed him the letter as he settled himself on a nearby couch.

 _Dearest Papa,_

 _I have been trying to find a messenger brave enough to go to France to deliver this message. I was desperate enough to even consider going there myself. Thankfully, I was able to persuade young soldier to deliver my message._

 _Just after the day you left, the young doctor that looked after Lizzie sought you out but you were gone so he instead gave the message to me. Papa, he told me that Lizzie is most likely pregnant! He was unable to tell her his diagnosis since he was attacked by Xiao before he was able to talk to her._

The letter still goes on but his mind cannot process any more information. His body began to shake and his heart raced. There was a wave of happiness that washed over his entire being but at its heel was tremendous dread as his wife is in a road of revenge and unaware of her fragile condition. In a span of a few seconds, happiness and fear battled in his head until he turned around and began running towards the door.

"Son… son!" Mr. Bennet caught up with is pace and blocked his path. "I understand what you're feeling, I do. But think things through, the empress may be attacked tonight by the Count. And if we're not here to defend her, she might as well be dead. That raging storm outside will bring forth more unmentionables from the ground that will block your path. For goodness sake, we don't even know in which manor Lizzie is in!" It is evident that his once so collected father-in-law was also as worried as he was but what he said made total sense, much to Mr. Darcy's dismay. "For now, all we can do is trust her. You do know that she's the best female warrior around," Mr. Bennet did well to conceal his overwhelming concern for his favorite daughter.

Unable to contain himself, the younger warrior flipped over the nearby corner table, scattering its contents all over the room. Aside from his pride that lay shattered on his feet, he felt utterly pathetic from the day Lizzie was taken from their home. He, the great Colonel Darcy that is feared and respected in England, can do nothing to help his wife. How can he even call himself her husband when he can't even stay by her side during her most vulnerable moments? _Lizzie, for the love of God… be safe._

Lizzie's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the person in one of the prison cells. She was only able to interact with this person a few days but she knew he was a good man. His only sin, most probably, was being related to the monster that put him there. "Prince Louis, what happened?" Although she could already deduce since she saw several bites all over his body.

His skin already began to turn deadly pale as his blood no longer seep from his wounds while his eyes barely held the spark of life and logic. "He…he be-trayed me…" His words began turning into growls as he staggered to approach her. Then, she heard a gunshot from the far end of the room and a millisecond after the prince's head exploded right before her eyes.

Wheeling towards the source of the bang, she squinted her eyes to try to see who shot him. "Imagine my surprise," the shadow moved towards the light but she already knew who it was as that chilling condescending tone can only belong to one person. "… when the empress' guards doubled right after I told you that I plan to get rid of her," Count Leon lit his own torch and revealed that he had a pistol aimed at her head. "This makes me so sad, Marques, because I really thought… we had something special," he feigned disappointment as he shook his head.

"You're a monster!" She spat but remained on her spot as she eyed his pistol. "How can you do that to your own uncle?!" Her gaze darted towards the headless body lying on the dirty dungeon floor. It was too late when she felt someone's presence behind her. Half-way in turning, she was hit on the head by something solid then she felt her body hit the cold floor before passing out.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Read and review please…_


	8. The Desperate Disciple

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Sorry for the delay, I had to lend my laptop to someone who really needed it. I have never given up this story! I just can't write without my laptop. So sorry, I made you wait. I have been biting my nails thinking of the events that I need to cram into this chapter and hopefully it wouldn't be as confusing as I imagined it to be hahaha!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 7: The Desperate Disciple**

"You must train your mind and your senses to remain alert even when you are at rest," she heard her master's words echoing in the darkness of her thoughts, only interrupted by the sound of water dripping to the floor. "Remember Lizzie, the undead will not wait," her eyelids flipped open as she caught the faintest of growls. Her vision swam as the pain on the back of her head reminded her of what had transpired before her unconscious state. The dying torch lay nearby barely giving light to the dark place. It got smaller and smaller until Lizzie managed to get on her feet and lift the torch from the damp floor. As soon as it was on her hand, the fire grew stronger and brighter. Leaning her back against the nearby wall, she tried to assess where she is. Squinting her eyes, she tried to adjust to the seemingly opaque blackness surrounding her.

His fingers elegantly wrapped around the dark bishop and moved to take the white queen. To his confusion, his opponent immediately countered by taking his black bishop with his white knight. The Count had to laugh at himself at such carelessness. He was so focused on getting to the most powerful piece first that he forgot everything else. His mirth was interrupted by the sound of gunfire right outside his manor. In his panic, he shoved aside the chessboard, scattering the pieces on the floor as he rushed towards the nearest window.

His proud gates were barely open but he saw two horsemen racing towards his manor. In their wake was a hoard of the unmentionables, drawn by the fresh blood squirting from the dead body the horsemen dragged along with them. One of his guards burst into the foyer "Your Majesty, the undead are inside the estate!"

"I can see that! But how in the BLOODY HELL DID THEY GET IN?!" The count shouted as he began to arm himself with as many weapons as he can possibly carry.

Immediately barring the door behind him, the guard swallowed reluctantly before answering. "They were with another, one that moved through the shadows. This lad killed all the guards on the wall without anyone noticing. The gate was open even before we realize what had happened!" A gunshot reverberated throughout the entire mansion and the guard dropped dead.

The count handed the still smoking pistol to his nearest sentry. "Who are these people?" He hesitantly took a peak through the window only to see that most of his guards have abandoned their post and some were already feasted on by the dead or shot by the armed invaders. "Don't they know who I am?!"

"On contrary, Count..." a female voice said from one part of the room. For a moment, they saw a silhouette behind the curtains before his guards started shooting. When guards ran out of ammunition, smoke filled the room. The smell of gunpowder filled the Count's lungs so much that he began to cough so violently, that he didn't hear the sound of bodies hitting to floor. "…That is why we are here," the door burst open and the two gunmen started shooting at the still standing guards.

"Mr. Gibson? My, my, my, is the empress' way of returning my _greeting_?" Of course, he was pertaining to the failed attempt at the empress' life just the night before. His guards stood around him as they backed towards the drawing room.

"Where is she?!"

"She? I'm afraid I don't…"

"Where is the Marques?!" the older gunman insisted as they pointed their pistols only at him. They were outnumbered 3 to five but the guards with him were nervous lads. They will not shoot unless provoked.

"Ah, so you're part of my uncle's retinue then. Too bad, you were serving your other master when we barged into his manor…just like you did," he was obviously playing with this heads but he wasn't too unsuccessful as the female warrior's face grew quite pale.

"Xiao…" she whispered with a shaking voice.

Count Leon's eyes travelled to the shaken lass and a sadistic smirk split his face.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Mr. Darcy's finger itched to pull the trigger as his teeth clenched and his jaw tensed.

Backing up against a solid wall, his guards positioned themselves in between their master the threat against his life. "I actually don't know…" when he saw that Mr. Gibson was about to explode, the Count threw his hands up. "That's the truth! You see, that guy over there," he jerked his head towards the guy lying face down nearby. "…and the guy over there?" the other was sitting against a wall, with a hole in his chest. "They were the ones who knew where they left her specifically. But don't worry, she is not dead..." then he began laughing hysterically.

Clenching his knuckles, he used the last reserve of his control to stop himself from pulling the trigger. "Although… she wouldn't also be alive much longer either. Kill them!" Mr. Darcy ducked out of range and so did Mr. Bennett. There was a burst of flames, an immediate exchange of gunshot and when the five guards were down, the Count was nowhere in sight.

By some sort of cryptic humor, her captors left her with her sword and pistol. _Either they think they're too good to be overpowered by me or_ … cautiously, she turned right – away from the growls of the undead. _They know it wouldn't help me at all._ The further she walked, the more lost she became. It became apparent to her that she is not in some sort of dungeon beneath an estate. By the amount of distance she's covered, she has never returned to a spot she has passed before. The place was wide and didn't have any windows at all. The darkness around her began to suffocate her. Fear and fatigue began to cripple her body as each step became heavier after the last.

In a desperate attempt, she ran forward without knowing where to go next. She turned right and ran; she turned left and ran. She continued to run aimlessly around until she came across a wall, smashed open. As she stretched her arm to let the light illuminate what's inside, what she saw made her sink to the ground. Right in front of her were piles of mismatched human bones. Lizzie knew where she was now and it was the last place she wanted to be in, in Paris.

Catacombs. This message was conveniently written on the drawing room mirror in blood. Apparently, the Count knew that this information would give them nothing but grief as the catacombs is a maze that stretches miles and miles underneath the city. Also, it is the largest graveyard known to man.

"Lizzie…" Mr. Darcy knelt to the ground in front of the broken mirror as the flames began to devour the entire manor.

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzie rocked back and forth as she watched the flame of her torch shrink slowly. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the first time she saw him. In that ball, his shoulders were tensed and his forehead creased in concentration. When she remembered his fierce dark eyes meeting her gaze, her heart still skipped a beat. _I don't want to die here…_ it began as a weak sob then it became a piercing cry. Her voice echoed through the maze as the struggling flame finally died.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Truthfully, I wanted to include another event but I'll save that for the next chapter next week. Read and review please!_


	9. Woe of the Betrayed

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Yes, I have an update hahaha! I told you I will, didn't I?_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 8: Woe of the Betrayed**

In the complete darkness around her, she heard them coming. It started with distant footsteps that came closer and closer until she can hear their hungry growls surrounding her. Silent tears dripped to the damp ground as she closed her eyes and accepted her fate. She didn't know if this was her hallucinating or just her mind playing tricks on her, but she saw her husband on the balcony of their Pemberley Manor tenderly holding a cooing infant. The sun shone gently against their frame that made them glow then he turned his affectionate gaze towards her and called her name.

 _A bride of death doesn't invite nor refuse death. She simply welcomes it when she knows he calls for her, for she is his handmaiden- his bride. And as his bride, she invokes his wrath to those who deserve it._ Her master's words cut through her despair and made her open her eyes, only to hear a few bodies hitting the floor and a couple of angry snarls that wasn't directed at her. Backing up against a solid wall, she waited until there was only silence. "Elizabeth Bennett, you disappoint me," Her eyes widened in shock upon recognition of that voice.

Upon the charred remains of manor, they found an underground passageway that the Count used to make his mysterious disappearance. Without wasting any time, they took a torch and made their way into the darkness below. The pathway was narrow and was barely supporting itself with fragile beams. Once in a while loose soil would collapse on their head so they walked with caution and urgency. In his heart, Mr. Darcy hoped and prayed that the written message they saw was just some sick joke to play with their heads. Otherwise, no matter how good a fighter he knows his wife is… getting out of that place without help is... his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened as he couldn't finish the thought. That small hope, that tiny possibility, that maybe, maybe she is somewhere else but the catacombs, helped him cling to his sanity.

Mr. Bennett let out a sigh of relief as they saw the needlepoint light at the far end of the tunnel. At the heels of his exultation, heavy frustration followed for as they found the way out, he knew that his beloved daughter was not in any part of these tunnels.

They emerged from an old mine shaft in the woods. The bright sunlight outside immediately blinded them as their eyes adjusted to the availability of true light around. Mr. Darcy scanned their surroundings as soon as his eyes were able. No sign of the Count but as he walked around, he saw tracks of someone riding away from their location. The sound of an incoming rider made him draw his pistol and aim at the rider.

He steadied his hand as the horse trotted closer. The rider was definitely not English as he saw his peculiar facial features. He was definitely not a threat as he held no weapons against him but what made Mr. Darcy uneasy was the lethal look in his dark eyes.

"Xiao!" Their only female companion ran passed him and welcomed the stranger as he dismounted. Mei wrapped her arms around him as she cried in relief, explaining her worry through her sobs. Xiao, it seems, had difficulty returning the intensity of her embrace. But even before he could say another word, he pried himself from Mei's arms as he saw a man marching furiously towards him.

"Mr. Darcy, this is…"

He pounded his knuckles against Xiao's jaw with all the strength he can muster. The man fell to the ground on his back and he tasted blood in his mouth. "No!" Mei got in between them even before he can make another move.

"You dragged her into this! YOU DRAGGED MY **WIFE** INTO THIS!" His words seething of venom as his eyes burned with anger while he condemned him. Mr. Bennett had to restrain his son-in-law with all his strength, fearing for Xiao's life.

Trying to act as if his punch didn't rattle his brain, Xiao spat out the blood in his mouth and stood up unsteadily. "If she didn't want to be in it, all she needed to do was say no and go back home. _IF_ you really are her husband and _IF_ you really know her, then you _should_ know how she is,"

Mr. Bennett stopped restraining his son-in-law. "Do not push your luck, Xiao," his calm demeanor made the young man swallow with difficulty. "Because of you, Lizzie is in the catacombs fighting for her life," Xiao stepped back as he approached him. "Tell me again, why this is not your fault and why I shouldn't just shoot your face," the murderous glint in the old man's eyes made him fear for his life.

"We don't have any time to point fingers! Lizzie's life is at stake!" Mei yelled at the top of her lungs. When she realized that she got their full attention, she stepped forward. The Count gave us the information that she is in the catacombs but there may still be a chance that he's deceiving us. I suggest we split up. The first pair should track the Count and the other should start looking for a way inside the catacombs,"

The three men looked at each other and somehow came to a temporary ceasefire. "I know a few entrances to the catacombs," Xiao brushed the blood of his lips with the back of his hand.

"Son, you and Xiao should go together. Much as I hate to admit it, you are a better fighter than Mei and I," Mei wanted to say something in disagreement but Mr. Bennett's logic was flawless as usual. "Bring them back to us, son," He, of course, didn't just pertain to his daughter but his unborn grandchild growing in her womb. Mr. Bennett rode away with Mei, following the tracks left by the Count.

Mr. Darcy watched their silhouette disappear before turning his attention to his unwelcome companion, who walked away without saying anything. For an hour, they walked in silence. Both didn't see the need to exchange unneeded camaraderie. As time passed and still no entrance in sight, he stopped walking and wanted to say something but his companion also did the same and jerked his head towards a boarded up cave on their distant right. "We're here,"

That small possibility, that maybe he still has a chance to save his wife made him run towards the blocked entrance and start to tear away the wooden panels nailed to the support beams.

Xiao watched languidly as the young warrior dashed to the entrance and desperately began making a way for him to get inside. "You know I am the man who knows her better than her father?"

Mr. Darcy stopped for a quick second, surprised at his arrogant declaration. Thinking that this was just his attempt at small talk, he let it slide as he continued his work. "Imagine my surprise, when I heard that she gave her hand to a man who _barely_ knows her," it was then that Mr. Darcy began to think back on a few things about his newly acquainted companion he dismissed easily at first.

First was his lack of affection for his fiancée that he didn't see for months. Second was his shady tale on how he was able to fight his way out of the ambush by the Count. And lastly, out of all the chaos in Paris, how did he know where to find them? His reverie was cut short by the sound of the musket being unlocked coming from the place where his companion stood. "You don't deserve her,"

His finger was a few milliseconds from squeezing the trigger when he felt the cold barrel of a pistol on the back of his head. "Who are you to say who I deserve?"

At the sound of her voice, he turned around and saw her aiming a pistol at Xiao's head. "Lizzie…" her hair was disheveled, her dress dirty and torn, her face full of grime and blood but she never looked so beautiful to him more than she does now. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and drown her in his kisses but right now, his logic screamed at him to stand still.

"You can't kill me, Lizzie," for someone who was a gun against his skull, he sure wasn't threatened. Although, he was sensible enough not to make any sudden movements.

She fought against her desire to lay eyes on her husband just because she knew that it would deter her from her imminent task. "True, I certainly can't," she lowered her gun and stepped back.

Xiao's eyes gleamed victoriously as he saw the confused look in Mr. Darcy's face while feeling the cold metal leaving his scalp. As he was about to turn around, a pair of ice-cold hand held his head and his neck.

"This is my burden. As it is I who allowed you fall into a darkness that has taken over your soul," the voice was half growl and half words.

His dark eyes widened in shock as he heard a voice he thought he would never head again. "Master? Master, please," he begged as he turned towards him but as he did, the grip on his head and neck tightened before he felt that the quick sharp twist of his neck. His lifeless body landed on the forest floor.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Soooo, what do you think?_


	10. A Private Purpose

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Okay, so we are almost a few chapters away from the end. Sorry for the delay, I didn't have time to write last week and I didn't want to write a rushed chapter as well._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 9: A Private Purpose**

Her vision grew clouded but was focused on the lifeless body lying face first on the ground. The abrupt and clumsy movement nearby caught her attention. Slowly, she raised her gaze at the one responsible for loss of her friend. In the dark, she already knew the truth but without visual proof, she convinced herself to deny what was real. Now, the afternoon sun gave her all the proof she needed.

The proud gait he used to have, has now been reduced to small shuffles. His worn out training clothes held grime and blood. His skin has lost its palor, turning white to almost gray. The wounds he sustained have stopped bleeding a long time ago. The light of life in his eyes, long gone. "Elizabeth," but still, there was something that didn't change about him- that demanding tone she remembered from years of hellish training. He preferred to call her by her given name and not by the name she prefers.

"Elizabeth," his voice grew stern as he called her again. A lump caught in her throat and tears blurred her vision. "You promised me, you will do it," he managed to say in between the growls. She raised the pistol and aimed it at his head. Her noble master, her second father, the man she respected most, has been reduced to this repugnant creature. Her arm lost its strength and fell at her side as her determination lay shattered at her feet.

"I can't, don't ask this from me. Please," she has been trying to keep her strong façade ever since she woke up in that dark place. She has battled a hundred unmentionables and despair all at once and did not falter. It was this small favor that finally crushed her resolve. She begged with all her heart as tears ran ceaselessly down her chin.

"Son, can you help my sweet child to keep her promise to her suffering master," she felt his strong hand wrapping around hers as they held they pistol together.

"No," she shook her head and pleaded as her tears almost blinded her. "Please, I can't… he's my,"

"Master," Mr. Darcy tightly wound his other arm around her waist as she kept pleading. This person standing before him maybe an unmentionable now, but he didn't bloody care. His wife is alive and well all because of his guidance and protection. In a show of utmost respect, he bowed his head at the person responsible for his wife's survival.

"Elizabeth Bennett, do not disgrace your master by going back on your word," even in his 'state', Pei Liu was able to project an authoritative tone that wasn't tainted by any sickness. "I trust I've taught you well and now that you have a husband to fight by your side, you will definitely survive this holocaust," His tone became lighter as his eyes grew gentler. Her heart shattered at his each word. It felt like all the goodbyes she received in her entire lifetime was said all at once. "Lizzie, your master is begging for help," he kissed her temple as he whispered. For a moment, she held back her tears to see her dear master on last time. She felt her husband lead her hand to take aim.

"It's time for this old body to rest. Live a good life, my dearest Elizabeth,"

She directed all of her energy into her forefinger just so she can squeeze the trigger. The sight of his master's head exploding was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

"Elizabeth Bennett, you disappoint me!" In her dreams, her memories brought forth events that transpired in that dark place.

 _"Ma…master?" She reluctantly called out as she sensed no lingering threat around. In the pitch black nothingness clouding her eyes, she strained her other senses to confirm another presence nearby. Fearing for her sanity, for surely she knew that her beloved teacher was dead, she called again. "Master?" Then she heard movement from her right, and then it came frightfully close. So close, that she felt her skin crawl._

 _"Follow me," he offered the hem of his shirt so she knew where to go despite the darkness._

 _"I presume that you got yourself in here the same way I did," when she finally got over the fact that this person IS definitely her master, she broke the deafening silence._

 _"Elizabeth, when we get out of here, you have to promise me one thing,"_

 _"Anything that I'm capable of, master," she answered in a heartbeat._

 _"I need you need to kill me,"_

 _She stopped walking and stared ahead as if she was staring right into his eyes. "What are you saying…"_

 _"Elizabeth, I know you're a smart girl. You should know why I'm asking this of you,"_

 _Even if they were trying to avoid unmentionables by avoiding stimuli, Lizzie couldn't help herself and ask as she explained how she thought he died. After which, there was a pregnant pause that seem to last for hours. "It was my fault," when her master finally reacted, it was with a puzzling statement. "I planted a seed of doubt in his heart,"_

 _It couldn't have been the Count as they didn't know each other that long and by the way he spoke it was as if he had known this person for a while. But who was he pertaining to? As if hearing the question from her mind, his master answered. "Xiao,"_

 _"Xiao?!" She asked in a tone she failed to watch. Never in her life will she suspect a person that she treated closest like a brother. Surely, he must be mistaken. A couple of unmentionables emerged from a distant corner and they were immediately dealt with._

 _"When she asked for your hand in marriage, it was I who disagreed to the union immediately," Lizzie didn't say a word as she wasn't aware of such proposal. Back then, all she was concerned about was training and being a bride of death. "He sought to control you, such a man does not deserve you," this is what her biological father and her master had in common- they respected her need for freedom. "I didn't give him a reason for my refusal and he assumed that I disagreed to the union because I deemed him weak,"_

 _Revelation dawned on her and weighed on her shoulders like it weighed a ton. "He…he was the one who drugged you,"_

 _"He sought strength for the wrong reason and it led him towards a dark path," Lizzie sank on a dry corner as she tried to digest all the information she just received._

"Lizzie," Mr. Darcy brushed away the tear that was sliding down her cheek as she lies asleep on the bed. He had managed to bring his unconscious wife to relevant safety but he's still concerned for her well-being as she has yet to wake after almost a day of sleeping. She has not been bitten but she was forced to kill one of them most important person in her life. That feat alone will render that most battle hardened warrior susceptible.

Unable to leave her side, Mr. Darcy has yet to get a decent night sleep and it was beginning to take a toll on his health. Closing the door to their room gently, he leaned on the wall and rubbed his tired eyes.

"You killed him," whether it was fatigue or this person's complete lack of presence, she was able to sneak up on him, close enough to hold a blade against his throat.

Mr. Darcy knew the person well enough that if he even think of struggling, he still drown in his own blood. "Mei," he swallowed with difficulty feeling the sharp edge against is skin. "Xiao…"

"Don't say his name! Don't even think about uttering his name!" Mei was distraught as pushed the dagger tip on atop his heart.

"Mei, you of all people SHOULD know that he was lying," it was a female voice on the other side of the door that startled the two. The wooden door slowly opened revealing a slightly pale yet very much awake Lizzie.

"Lizzie, all he did was love you," she shook her head to whisk away the tears that blind her.

"He killed him,"

"He didn't, it was the Count who…"

"He worked with him because he was looking for a cure and the Count wanted our master's allegiance,"

"LIES! He would never…"

"The Count told him that it can heal his weak heart," finally, something got through to her. She saw him shake then drop the dagger to the floor.

Mr. Darcy lunged forward just in time to catch his fainting wife. "The Count, we need to find him. He has the cure," she whispered as sweat broke through her skin.

"It's of no use, love. Xiao is,"

"The Plague… it's a cure for the plague," Lizzie managed to say before she again closed her eyes.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _ **Sooo how about it? Read and review please.**_


	11. Good Goodbye

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Okay, so we are almost a few chapters away from the end. I'll be picking a character from the sequel of the book Dreadfully Ever After. Don't fret; no need to read the book. I just like to bring a character from the trilogy to somehow make it somewhat like a part of that storyline still._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 10: Good Goodbye**

Once he opened his eyes, he stood up immediately, making the blood rush to his head. For a while he tried to steady himself and allowed his vision to clear. He had no recollection of ever falling asleep, much less of how he climbed to the bed. At once, he searched the room for the only person that mattered to him but he was alone. Hastily making himself dress decent, he burst out to the foyer calling for his wife.

"Don't fret, son. She is at the back," his father-in-law sat in one of the couch near the fireplace, cleaning his rifle. "I haven't told her about her condition yet. I believe that right is for you. She needs a bit of uplifting," Mr. Bennett's sad gaze travelled towards the double French doors that lead to the garden.

Mr. Darcy found his beloved standing near a lake. With her back against him, he made his steps light and silent as not to shock her. When he was within arms-length, he saw her shoulders shake and heard her suppressed sobs. "Lizzie," he whispered her name like a prayer. When she turned around, despite her swollen eyes and tear streaked face, his heart felt like it was about to burst as he beheld the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Suddenly all of his emotions were too much for him, he immediately pulled her into his arms at the smallest indication that she longed for him as much as he did.

She wasn't like any woman who would cry at the slightest bit of ill occasion. She is a Bride of Death. No one should see her tears but her strength was fading as well as her will to live. When she felt his presence nearby, the dying embers of her soul started to burn stronger a little. Her heart leaped at the sound of his voice, it was then and there did she realize how much she had missed her husband. She didn't bother to wipe away her tears. In truth, there was a part of her that wanted to show her vulnerable self to him and only him.

The moment she was surrounded by his strong embrace, Lizzie felt all her walls disintegrate. Like a little girl, she cried on his chest openly, not caring whether she looked weak or ugly. She clung to him like her life depended on it. For a while, she let her heart out until her tears slowed down and felt a little strength return to her. "He was the one who taught me how to read 'The Art of War'," she whispered with a cracked voice.

His chest felt so tight as he listened to her talk about his beloved master. Losing him was already too much but being the one to pull the trigger broke her entirely. He listened patiently as she mumbled memories about his departed second father. He held her gingerly until she no longer shook with despair. He tenderly stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort as her tears kept running down her cheeks.

"My love," Mr. Darcy finally broke the silence as they watched the sun sink in the horizon. "We need to go inside. You need to eat," finally noticing that she looked like she lost weight the last time he saw her. As expected, she shook her head as she again revert her gaze to the water's still surface. "Love," he placed his hand softly against her midsection. "Our child needs to eat,"

Her eyes widened in shock as her breath got caught in her throat. For a few seconds, she tried to make sure she heard the right thing. Then she recalled her light headedness, nausea, and sensitivity to various scents. There were still a lot of things that could be just pure coincidences but somehow, she knew, she knew she was with child. She met her husband's loving eyes. Tears again sprung from her eyes as a barrage of emotions wrestled within her heart. Disbelief. How can she be pregnant now? After 5 years of marriage, she never was. Excitement. A hidden part of her subconscious always wanted to have children despite her logic dictating that she doesn't. Sadness, because her beloved master didn't live long enough to meet their child. Fear. How will they be able to raise a baby in this plague-ridden times? Then finally complete terror, because she doesn't know how to become a mother and a warrior at the same time. Lizzie wasn't aware that she was crying and laughing at the same time. She kissed her husband so passionately until they were breathless. For a while, she leaned her forehead against his and looked straight into his dark dreamy eyes.

When they got back in the manor, her dad was eagerly waiting to give her a warm hug as he shed a few tears of joy. As they dined, Lizzie was informed that Mei decided to leave the group after she apologized with the way she acted. Lizzie felt nothing but pity for her. All the girl did was fall in love with a man that doesn't love her back.

"Were you able to locate the Count?" She asked as they drank tea after dinner. Mr Darcy and Mr. Bennett shared a short eye contact before her husband cleared his throat and replied.

"Yes, he's in one of his manors in the far north," he straightened his windbreaker and avoided her stare.

Setting down her empty cup on the saucer, she stood up. "I am familiar of that property. We can get inside through…"

"Lizzie," Mr. Darcy interrupted, now he walked straight up to her and looked into her eyes. "Mr. Bennett and I can do this. I need you to…"

"What? Stay at home?" She looked accusingly at her husband and her father, who decided to look at another direction.

"Lizzie, remember you're…"

"Pregnant! Not incapacitated!" She looked away from him as if disgusted. "Let me remind you that I survived a day in the catacombs…"

"No need to remind me," Mr. Darcy's voice now turned stern and cold. "I'll remember the complete terror that overwhelmed by entire being when I learned that you were there all alone every single day of my life,"

Lizzie fell silent. She's never heard this kind of tone from him before. She realized she had unknowingly crossed the line. Reluctantly, she turned around to find him glaring at the fireplace. Guilt squeezed her heart. Her hand reached for his clenched ones. When he finally met her gaze, she stepped into his arms.

"I know you're scared, not just for me but for our child. But this is one chance, a once in a lifetime chance to change the world to something safer for our child and for everyone. If the reward is this great, then we should spare no effort in achieving our goal. If we wait another day, the Count may be gone forever and with him- the cure," she begged for him to understand for if he did not, she will be forced to work on her own.

He knows. He knows his wife is no small shot when it comes to battles but her being pregnant somehow, made him want to put her in a vault and throw away the key until all this is over. But at the same time he knows, how his wife is an indispensable ally against the undead. And most importantly, this is a chance for them to change their terrible destiny with the unmentionables.

An uncontrolled laughter distracted their thoughts. The couple turned towards the old man questionably. "Son, looks like in your years together you have yet to defeat my daughter in an argument," Mr. Bennett stood up and started brushing off his pants. "It wouldn't be the same, Son. _You_ will be watching her back and she will be watching yours. Now, I fear for the Count's soul and those who would dare to come against you,"

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _ **Read and review please…**_


	12. When Shadows Call

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _I apologize for the delay, life got in the way and my muse isn't very cooperative as well. I am trying to negotiate with her as of the moment._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 11: When Shadows Call**

" _Why are we here? We're supposed to train in Japan!" She heard one of her sisters complain as they got off the ship and set foot on the foreign land. Everything about it was different, the language was different, the people were different even the air itself felt different. Lizzie drank all of the changes around her greedily as she enjoyed seeing new things._

 _Their would-be master was the oldest man she's seen. With almost no hair atop his head and the longest white beard she's ever seen a man grow, Lizzie wondered immediately who will teach them when one day this old master wouldn't wake up from his sleep. Immediately of course, Master Pei Liu proved her wrong. Not only was he the most agile man she's seen but he was also, he was the best master in this foreign land._

 _The first week was hell. Her sisters cried every night as they complained about how badly they wanted to go home. But not Lizzie, through her bruises and wounds, she looked forward to being a better fighter everyday. It was not long before she bested her sisters but she knew there were better fighters in the temple. For some reason, Chinese students do not mingle with them, much less come near them. Lizzie, being Lizzie, did not feel hindered by such alienation. She wanted to be the best and the only way she can be better is when she practiced with other who has trained longer than her. For a while, she observed them silently. And after a few days, she gathered her courage to speak to the one she saw was the best student._

" _Hello," Lizzie automatically said as she approached the boy a few years her senior. The boy on the other hand, continued to practice his moved and did not pay attention to her. Clearing her throat and raising her voice, she tried again. "Hello!" Still, he refused to acknowledge her. Insulted at him ignoring her, she stepped into his line of vision and attacked him intently. The boy startled at first, reacted on reflex and soon they were trading kicks and punches._

 _Neither of them paid attention to the growing crowd that has gathered around them to watch the spectacle. After a while, they began to lose their fire as fatigue got the better of them. After another exchange of blows, they collapsed on the ground with bruises and smiles on their faces._

" _You're a great fighter. Too bad, you're a girl," the boy said in such thick accent she hardly understood, but when she did they began laughing together. From that day forward, they became sparring partners for 4 years._

 _After one of their well fought match, they sat near the river and watched the water flow. "You have such spirit in you. I fear you may no longer find need for a man in your life," Xiao tried to skip stones on the water surface._

" _Aside from a handful of exception, they're nothing more than humorless poppycock in my experience," Lizzie replied with the honesty she wouldn't share with strangers._

" _You understand, you MUST marry one day. You'll cause your mother grief if you don't," Xiao now spoke fluent English as his accent is almost undetectable._

" _Why must I live in a time where women need men to maintain them?" She laid on her back and looked up at the clear blue sky. "If I were to marry…" she put up her hand to block the sky put she opened it eventually, letting the sunlight through the gaps. "Anything, anything is to be preferred or endured rather than marrying without affection," that moment, she failed to notice his eyes regarding her so lovingly._

 _A few weeks after Xiao passed out during one of their sparring sessions. It was then did he discover that his heart had grown weak and that he can no longer sustain strenuous activities. Lizzie, still bent on being the best, spent less time with him._

" _Please don't do that," Xiao exasperated as she visited him after her training._

" _Do what?"_

" _Please don't pretend to enjoy my company, don't lead me on," slowly, her confusion began to turn into panic as she realized that in his perception, their relationship isn't as platonic as she thought it was. It was the first time she feared to look him in the eye. But when she did, she cringed at the sight of the pain reflected in his eyes._

 _In a flash, the surroundings changed to the more present time. In a scene a few days ago, when he was aiming his pistol at her husband. There was no longer any love in his eyes. Gone was the brother she's known. Then, she saw the life drain from his eyes as their master delivered his final favor for his prodigal student._

" _I'm sorry," she heard herself say. These were the words she wanted to say but she was too ashamed to utter it._

"Lizzie," she felt a tender touch brush against her cheek. She opened her eyes and realized that she was crying. Her tears now weren't for her master, but for the brother she lost. Without saying another word, she cried in Mr. Darcy's arms until she felt herself drift back to sleep.

Mr. Darcy hated to interrupt her sleep but they cannot waste anymore time. Her eyes were swollen from crying but she didn't beg for more sleep. Instead, she got ready with haste.

"Do you think… that there is really a way for Xiao's illness to be cured?" Lizzie asked out of the blue as they were arming themselves. Mr. Bennett and Mr. Darcy looked at each other for a few seconds before her father replied hesitantly.

"We honestly can't say for sure, dear. We can't even be sure if this ' _cure'_ will really work," Mr. Bennett sharpened his blade.

"It does," her thoughts went back to the few conversations she had with her master. "The doctor who works for them was the same doctor who made the cure for my husband when he was 'afflicted'," A few years back, Mr. Darcy was infected and she thought that was the end of it but she was able to find a cure just in time. But, the doctor who formulated the potion escaped and with him the hope for the end of the dreadful plague. "He was hiding in Poland. That's why the plague never reached the country. If he goes back there again, I'm afraid we can never get a hold of him,"

"Then, he's the only one we need alive," Mr. Darcy sheathed his blade and looked at his wife, who nodded in return.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Read and review please._


	13. The Eye of the Hurricane

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _I apologize for the delay, life got in the way and my muse isn't very cooperative as well. I am trying to negotiate with her as of the moment._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 12: The Eye of the Hurricane**

The thundering hooves of three horses attracted the attention of all docile unmentionables aimlessly wandering the vast fields. With all the strength they can muster, they raced with their disfigured limbs towards the source of the commotion, only to see the loose dust kicked by the sprinting steeds. Light barely broke the horizon when the trio set out.

Before she laid eyes on the property, she knew something was off. It was quiet, too quiet. By the time the gates were in view, the others also noticed something wrong. For one, there were no guards by the wall, not even a single living soul. Second, the gates were practically open and the undead already made their way inside the estate.

 _Oh no… no, no, no! He can't be…_ Lizzie drove her steed racing across the estate and towards the manor. There was no resistance inside. No immediate movement of the living. "Lizzie," She heard her husband call for her to wait. With every ounce of her patience, she did.

With a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other, they fought the undead that welcomed their arrival and found their way inside. Furniture and silverware were strewn around but there was no sign of any battle that happened in the mansion. Her heart sank as she confirmed their greatest fear. The Count was gone and with him, the cure.

"He must've escaped through a secret passage like in his other property, Mr. Bennett suggested as he saw her daughter and son-in-law sink into anxiety. Clinging to a little sliver of hope, they searched every nook and cranny for the probable passage that can give them the clue they so desperately need to track the Count. For hours, they searched until they no longer had time to stay.

The roaring fire began to consume the lonely mansion and also those undead barred inside. The shadows they cast as they rode away from the conflagration grew taller as the flames swallowed the estate.

The night was upon them when they arrived at their hostess' estate. They had no time to be tired as they knew there was something amiss. There were fewer guards than usual and they were faces they haven't seen before. It only took a glance for Mr. Darcy and Lizzie to understand that danger is upon them. Mr. Bennett already caught on as he saw the tense grip of his daughter on the reins. "Where is her Majesty?" The older man feigned ignorance as he got off his horse. "I bring great news! The Count is dead!" This gave the desired effect as the guards now look confused and distraught.

They managed to enter the mansion and locate the empress flanked by foreign guards. "My dear empress, we have succeeded!" Her father quickly approached the lady to reach for her hand. Caught off guard, Mr. Bennett jabbed a knife to one's neck as Lizzie and Mr. Darcy took care of the others barely making a sound.

Without warning, Lizzie took a lamp and smashed it to the floor. Within seconds the entire manor was set ablaze, as the bewildered guards could only watch the flames devour the mansion.

In a matter of days, the Count resurfaced with an invitation to every noble in the country to join his _coronation_ event. As a consideration to those who are still hesitant to give their allegiance to him, he required everyone to wear masks so no one would recognize anyone.

In a display of confidence, Count Leon arrived wearing no mask and looked at everyone as if they were already below his station. The crowd looked at him like he was god. Applause and cheers burst from the people as they welcomed his arrival.

Lords offered their names and allegiance and ladies threw themselves at him. A group of ladies particularly caught his interest as they stole glances at him and laughed through their feather fans. He puffed his chest and strutted towards the group.

"So you're emperor now, Count. Is that right?" One lady managed to saw in between her giggles. As they sat on a couch surrounding the relaxed royalty.

"Is that because you managed to kill all candidates to the throne except yourself?" Another said in the same tone.

His eyes grew wide in shock as he slowly stood. "How dare you speak against me? I should have your head for that!"

"Now, now, Count. Isn't it too early for you to assume being emperor?" The voice was so eerily familiar that his rage turned to panic. Wheeling around, he saw a masked woman approaching him with a sadistic smirk on her face. For a second he doubted her identity as his guards assured him that they burned with the empress. They even went as far as bringing back the ruby necklace he gave her.

"You forget that you are now in my territory. These people will fight for me because I am their emperor!" the celebration immediately cased as everyone froze and looked at him with their masked faces.

"Will they?" With her maroon and gold embroidered gown and black mask, she stood out like a queen among her subjects. Mr. Darcy's heart swelled with pride as he stood beside her.

"A friend of ours was able to get in contact with the _real_ emperor of France. In detail, she explained your dark deeds against humanity itself," Mr. Darcy gave a short nod to one of the ladies in mask.

"Lies! He's in exile! No one can…"

"Our friend is unlike any other cutthroat you can ever hire," Mr. Bennett smiled to himself remembering their surprise to see Mei and even more when she told them of what she had done for their cause. Mei doesn't blame their master or Lizzie for Xiao's death. She wanted the Count to suffer as Xiao has. That was her only request and they were more than happy to grant it. "The emperor believes that it is not time for him to return but he promised he will,"

Opening a piece of parchment, she read every word written.

I, Napoleon di Bonaparte, one true emperor of France having heard of such atrocities done by my son against the people and France itself, hereby denounce all my connections with Charles Leon. Furthermore, all properties and titles bestowed upon him are to be removed immediately. Any relations with Charles Leon will be declared treasonous and will therefore be dealt with accordingly.

"You can't do this to me! I will not accept it!" As if on cue, a huge man stepped in between them and lunged at Lizzie.

Knowing his wife so well, Mr. Darcy stepped away and let her deal with her master's killer while he made sure they weren't interrupted by other still devoted guards.

Lizzie licked her lips as she drew her blades and made her battle stance. Nicolai smirked as he drew his bigger blade. "You're only a student. Did you know how I killed your master?" She didn't let him say another word as she rushed towards him. As soon as she was close enough, he swung his blade with such speed despite his big body. She effortlessly back flipped out of the way while throwing one of the daggers squarely to his chest. Still able to move, Nicolai started swinging his blade and throwing random attacks as he barely kept his consciousness. Possessing a clear mind, the bride of death began her prayer of death as she danced around him to avoid his attacks with ease and to deliver shallow but painful cuts to his legs and torso.

In a few minutes, the carpet was soaked with Nicolai's blood. His movements grew slower until he can barely lift his sword. Falling to his knees, he watched her approach him with the elegance of a predator approaching a cornered prey. He feigned defeat only until she was at arms-length. At which, he swung his swung his sword to cut her down but Lizzie anticipated the move and kicked the blade out of his hand. It flew in the air then landed on her hand. With a flick of her wrist, she held the blade differently just so she can thrust it through his neck and to his heart.

The Count finally captured, stepped away as the bloody bride approached him. "You are no _marques!_ You got yourself out of the catacombs and survived the fire and even killed my best champion. Who the bloody hell are you?!" he demanded.

She removed her mask and starred directly into his eyes. "I'm Mrs. Darcy,"

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Read and review please!_


	14. Persistent Loose Ends

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Soooo, yes, I am so late. Apologies as reality demanded my attention. This update came in a timely coincidence as it is also my anniversary writing as Little Falcon. Also, the next chapter will be the last. It has been quite a pleasure to write about my version of a good 'what if' for PPZ._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Chapter 13: Persistent Loose Ends**

There he was, standing at the edge of the sparkling lake as dawn broke through the horizon. Even from a distance, she saw a warm smile that reached his slanted eyes. Then, she remembered this moment. It was just a few hours before she and her sisters were to leave China as their training was finally completed. That was the last moment Elizabeth Bennet saw Xiao Ran's smile. Her heart feels like its being torn apart as she relived that moment of her life- when everything was as it should be. Then she clearly heard someone call her name, so she turned towards the general direction it came from. There was no one present, not for miles. However when she turned back towards Xiao, someone lunged at her. Upon reflex, she drew her blade and defended herself. At closer inspection, she saw that it was Xiao, when he was no longer 'himself'. Her cold sword was at his decaying throat as she tried to push him away. "Not…over…" she thought she heard him saw through his growls. Then, he repeated it more clearly as he can. "Not over!" He started to overpower her and then finally pushed her to the ground. But before his bloody teeth can bite her neck, she found herself awake and drenched in sweat.

"What happened, Love? Are you alright?" Her worried husband immediately asked as he blinked rapidly to banish the traces of sleep from his eyes. "How are you feeling?" His vision darted from her face to her growing midsection.

When her heart had finally slowed down a bit, Lizzie grabbed her frantic husband's arm to keep him calm. "I'm fine, husband. Both of us are fine," she said with a tired smile as Mr. Darcy tenderly wiped the sweat off her face.

Mr. Darcy wanted to asked more questions but it was still too early for conversations and according to the physician's advice- his wife will need all the rest she can manage as she was exposed to so much stress for the past few weeks. He watched her fall asleep nestled at his side as he also drifted off.

"I dreamt of Xiao," that morning over breakfast, he didn't even have to bring up the topic as Lizzie was the one to volunteer it. "It started as a memory then it faded into something else,"

Mr. Darcy sat at the edge of his seat as he waited for her to continue.

"I think he was giving me a warning," Lizzie met her husband's questioning gaze. "He told me it wasn't over,"

Whether it was foreshadowing or just her guilt creeping into her dreams, Mr. Darcy didn't want her stressing over something that may not mean anything at all. They delayed their departure for a few weeks just so Lizzie can regain her strength before they embark in a month-long rough journey by sea. They cannot delay anymore otherwise she can't travel anymore until she gives birth. No sane husband would want to expose his already vulnerable wife to this zombie-infested country. By the next day, they were set to depart for home. "Try not to think about it too much, darling. The vaccine against the infected is already being reproduced. In a few months, the world will start to feel a bit safer for everyone," the reassurance her but inwardly, he was also reassuring himself. The world _needed_ to be better for the sake of their unborn child.

The servants then entered the room, carrying their after meal tea. "I suppose you're right," Lizzie sighed as she picked up her tea. Moments after the tea cup crashed on the wooden floor.

His grimy fingers held his battered metal cup like he was holding fine China, he sipped the water inside like it was expensive tea. A smirk split his lips as he starred at the wall. It widened as he heard footsteps rushing towards his directions.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Mr. Darcy gripped the cold iron bars separating him and the fallen monarch.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy? I'm quite honored for your surprise visit,"

"Don't play your tricks on me, Count. It was you wasn't it?!" he gritted his teeth as he watched him smile innocently at him. "You did that to Lizzie!"

"Surely," the prisoner dusted off his already dirty clothes as he stood and faced him. "You didn't think I'll go easy on you, did you?"

"Where's the cure?"

"Oh don't worry too much, Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth won't die quickly. All it takes is one drop. At first, she'll loose her balance then her stomach will hurt so bad, her bones will feel like its melting, her skin will feel like its on fire. By this time, she of course, would've lost the thing growing in her," the Count relished in the misery he was giving his captor. "She can't eat and her heart will start beating too fast that she won't be able to breathe…" he wanted to talk more and further his suffering but his knees began to buckle and somehow the ground seemed to have turned into rough waves. He fell on his back as his vision kept spinning. "What did you do to me?!"

Mr. Darcy glared at him as he gripped the bars so hard his knuckles turned white. "You said one drop was all it took," it was Mr. Darcy's turn to smirk. "You just drank an entire bottle,"

"No, no, no. Not like this," the count crawled towards a loose stone underneath his cot. Despite his pain, he was able to pull the slab of stone away and retrieve something underneath it. "Not like this," he uncorked the vial and was about to put it to his lips when a hand prevented him from doing so.

Mr. Darcy gripped the prisoner's wrist as he whispered something to the drying man's ear. "You didn't think I'll make it that easy, did you?" he pried the antidote from his hands and left his cell without turning back.

Lizzie waited outside the dungeons as her husband dealt with their final loose end. It was Mr. Darcy who noticed the change in the staff that served them tea. It was him who pushed the tea cup away from her hands before she even got a sip. From there, it was easy to find out who ordered who. As it turned out, there were still factions loyal to the Count. But they know who they were now, they can't stop them now but they will keep an eye on them for sure. For now, there are more important things to focus on.

With a relieved sigh, they got on their ship, sailed away and did not look back.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ As always, read and review please.


	15. Mrs Darcy of Pemberley

**Becoming Mrs. Darcy**

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _Finally, it has come to this. As the year ends, so will this fanfic. It has been quite an adventure and I enjoyed every moment of it. Thank you for your support and encouragement. It means more than you know. Happy New year to everyone!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The characters were based on the PPZ franchise. However, this storyline is my idea._

 **Epilogue: Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley**

"There's something wrong," In her heart, she knew so much happiness doesn't come with a price. In the few months since they've been back in home in Pemberley, she has been the happiest. Her family bustled over her pregnancy, giving her advices here and there. Also, she's been given news that both of her younger sisters, Kitty and Mary are both engaged to men who at every right treat them as their equal. In all her life, she's never seen her mother and father share quiet moments and content smiles every once in a while.

Since the cure has been available to people in their country, her dearest husband have taken a leave of absence from battling in the front lines and is now hovering over her every need. Normally, she'll find it troublesome but in her current state, she found him utterly adorable. "What is it?" Mr. Darcy jumped to his feet at and was at her side at once.

Her hand caressed her growing belly as her brows knitted in concern. "I am sure there is no cause for concern, my love but can you fetch the physician?"

In months since she's been back home, she has never voluntarily sought the need to see a doctor. So it is indeed a cause of concern for Mr. Darcy. Immediately, he ordered a carriage to fetch the physician as fast as the horses can run. Emphasizing that the doctor _must_ get to Pemberley at all cost, he watched them hurry away then he was back at her side. "Dearest, can you please tell me what you're feeling? I beg you, please," his voice was unusually shaking as he sat beside her on the bed and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Lizzie managed to give him a confident smile as she held his cold hand. "I am feeling fine, husband," she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's just that I feel that the baby is moving too much." The proud, strong, fearless Coronel, Mr. Darcy, could do nothing but pray that everything will be alright.

Upon hearing the carriage arrive, Mr. Darcy took every care to get out of bed and not to wake his sleeping wife. "Doctor," he greeted as he hurried to meet him. The doctor was of course not happy that he was dragged out of bed at the first hours of the morning. Having one of the most powerful client as his patient's husband, he didn't have a choice in the matter at all. "Lizzie thinks that the baby is moving more than usual," he explained, trying to keep his voice calm.

The doctor barely got out of his coat when Mr. Darcy started explaining. Trying to keep his frustration from showing as this was such a trivial matter, the doctor immediately asked attention to see his patient so he can depart as quickly as he arrived.

For more than once, he checked if he heard right. But every time he does, it was always the same conclusion. "What seems to be the problem, doctor?" Finally unable to contain his impatience, Mr. Darcy demanded an answer.

Looking at his seemingly healthy patient, he began to inwardly panic as he has never handled a case like this before. "Doctor?" He almost jumped out of his skin when Mr. Darcy gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"Mr. Darcy, if you don't mind, I think I need to stay the night and I think I need to also call my assistant," sweat beaded through his forehead as he requested.

"Why?" Lizzie sat upright and asked. Mr. Darcy immediately assisted her and asked the same question.

"I think you are carrying more than one child in your belly, Mrs. Darcy," the nervous doctor licked his dry lips and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he watched the blood drain from the couple's faces. "I have only heard of cases like these but I have not handled one on my own. If you want to call for another physician, I wouldn't hold it against you,"

There were certainly not a lot but there were times when a woman bore more than one child. One in every three cases, the mother ended up dying due to childbirth.

"No, Doctor. You're staying. You can take one of the empty room in the west wing," As Mr. Darcy was rendered temporarily speechless, Mrs. Darcy took charge. It was logical to keep the doctor near as she was only a week away from her due date. After all, another doctor was in the next town that's a week's worth of ride.

As the doctor left the room and quietly closed the door behind him, Mrs. Darcy broke the growing silence between them. "Mr. Darcy, do you still know what your defect is?" She asked as she tilted her head asking for his attention. Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "Your defect Mr. Darcy, is to be unjustly prejudice against me," she reminded her of their past and the friction between them that they both interpreted wrongly.

Finally, Mr. Darcy moved, kissed her hand and showered her face with light kisses. He didn't say a word but Lizzie knew this was his form of surrender. As if taking this act as a signal, her midsection started to painfully contract. The pain was so severe that she can't even supress her scream.

The doctor rushed to the room and had to have the stubborn husband almost thrown out of the room while the maids scramble to fetch the things drastiscally needed by the good doctor. Mr. Darcy marched to and fro in front of the room. His heart jumps out of his chest everytime he hears her cries of pain. He felt so guilty that at one point in time he wished this pain on her- to have a family.

Never in his life had he heard his strong, charming wife utter even such a groan from pain. But now upon hearing his wife now, he felt as if his insides falling to the floor and bile rising to his throat. How is it that his life as an undefeated warrior suddenly turned into a life of utter surrender? Ever since he married the love of his life, yes, his life was never what he had predicted. It was both frigthening and pleasing. At this time, he didn't realize that he had stopped pacing. Only when he heard a new sound from the room, was he able to pull himself away from reverie.

The physician finally opened the door and despite his sweat stained face, he gave him a relieved smile. "A boy…" Mr. Darcy's heart almost leaped out of his chest but when the doctor conitnued with. "And a girl," his tears blinded his vision. Turning away from the doctor, he made his way to their room.

"How are you, Mr. Darcy," Lizzie asked in a tired yet still fiesty tone. She was sitting up while holding the twins in her arms.

"As well as I'll ever be, Mrs. Darcy," without holding back, he let the tears escape his eyes as he embraced his family.

 _ **Little Falcon:**_ _That is it! Please tell me what you think. I pray you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and review please._


End file.
